PS i love you
by Tori-Midori
Summary: i change everything so just read it ne ways it is a continue to 'kiss me creep'
1. Syaoran your Boyfriend?

"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
[Emphasised words]  
  
+-+ Different scene +-+  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS Clamp does so doesn't sue me, oh but I do own the plot!  
  
Hey guys! This is the sequel to 'Kiss me creep' hope you like it!  
  
Summary - it's been 3 years and everything is going great for our favourite CCS couple Sakura and Syaoran. Until one day when Sakura comes home to find a serious looking Touya, on telling her something Sakura goes pale, the gang then go to camp for a month.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"OMG! Sakura, what where you thinking? Going out with the Chinese brat! Are you crazy? Were you sick? What's wrong with you?!" an outburst from the Kinomoto house was heard, Touya an over protective brother was red in the face from hearing the words his little sister had to say.  
  
"Touya, he loves me and I love him, there's nothing you can do about it." Sakura exclaimed calmly while in the inside she was red in both anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Touya dear, don't be so hard on your little sister, it is kinda sweet, falling in love with someone you hate at first." Mary, Touya and Sakura's stepmother said, getting a smile of gratitude from Sakura.  
  
"It's sweet? How can you people say this? That Chinese brat! His dead!" Touya exclaimed getting ready to clobber the living hell out of Syaoran Li.  
  
"Now Touya, don't make it sound like such a big deal" his farther Fujitaka Kinomoto said.  
  
"A big deal? This is a HUGE deal!" Touya screamed. "We are family, your all suppose to encourage me!"  
  
"Dad there is a question I've been meaning to ask you" Sakura spoke up.  
  
"What is it sweetie?" her farther asked.  
  
"Why am I related to him?" Sakura asked while pointing at an outranged Touya.  
  
Trying to shift a giggle, Mary went out of the living room, to one of the bedrooms, where little 3-year-old Tao was sleeping.  
  
When Fujitaka and Mary Kinomoto had come home from the honeymoon, they had announced that she, Mary was pregnant, and nine months later on The 8th of April little Tao was born. She had a mixture of light blue and amber eyes and her fair hair was a brown-blonde.  
  
Fujitaka laughed lightly, "I don't know Sakura, but you might end up like him soon," after Fujitaka had spoken those words, Sakura looked pale. "Daddy, there is no way am I going to be like him," turning towards Touya she added "Touya I don't know why you care so much, I didn't have a big fit when you were going out with my old school teacher, so why are you making such a big deal that I am going out with the [Chinese brat]" Sakura said emphrasing on the last two words.  
  
Touya opened and closed his mouth a few times, each time trying to get a word out, but he was shocked, why is he making such a big deal out of it?  
  
Pleased with her work Sakura turned around to the door, "I'm going to [Syaoran's] house now daddy, tell mommy I'll be back with some baby food." She said as she happily walked out the door.  
  
"Touya she is getting good at beating you," Fujitaka smiled as he walked to Tao's room. Leaving a shock Touya alone.  
  
+-+ Syaoran's house +-+  
  
Knocking on the door of her boyfriend's apartment, she waited patiently for it to open. The door, after the 3rd knock opened, showing a boy, with messy brown hair and dark amber eyes.  
  
"Hey S.K" Syaoran said, while planting a kiss on her lips as her opened the door.  
  
Giggling a little bit she answered "hello to you too S.L"  
  
Smiling, he welcomed her into his apartment, smiling in returned she walked in.  
  
"So how's my favourite girl today?" asked Syaoran while giving her a cup of green tea and a plate of moon cake.  
  
"Your favourite girl who happen to win an argument from Touya is fine" answered a giggling Sakura.  
  
"Again huh?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Chuckling lightly, he sat down on couch next to Sakura.  
  
"Let me guess, it was about me?" he asked, sipping a bit of his green tea.  
  
"Uh huh, and I happen to win again." Smiled Sakura biting into her moon cake.  
  
"Aww, poor Touya, he should make a cake for him." Syaoran said, failing terribly in keeping a straight face.  
  
"I agree with you" Sakura said.  
  
"You agree?" Syaoran asked looking shocked.  
  
"I agree on making a cake, but not about giving it to Touya." Laughed Sakura.  
  
"Good idea S.K let's make a chocolate cake," said a smiling Syaoran  
  
"No way S.L strawberry" Sakura argued back.  
  
Then they both smiled at each other while saying "Strawberry and chocolate cake!"  
  
After measuring, mixing and pouring and the ingredients, the cake was ready to be put into the awaiting oven.  
  
"It'll be kinda boring waiting for the cake here" Syaoran said at the kitchen table.  
  
"I agree S.L let's watch a movie" Sakura stated, "with all our friends!"  
  
"Okay, I'll get the movie while you ring the groupies." Syaoran said smiling, as he skipped (skipped? I must be crazy writing this down) to the living room.  
  
Giggling a bit she raced to the phone, dialling one number, she waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" a male voice answered.  
  
"Hello Buddy?" asked Sakura  
  
"Hey Sakura! What's up?"  
  
"The sky, any way Buddy you want to watch a movie with me and Syaoran, bring Meiling okay?"  
  
After the break up with Buddy and Sakura, Sakura thought of hooking up Buddy with Meiling, the plan worked perfectly and now they've been going out ever since.  
  
"Okay Sakura, I'll bring Meiling, see you in about 5 minutes okay?" he chucked  
  
"Okay bye!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Hanging up the phone and picking it back up again to dial yet another number. Listening to the ringing, she waited yet again.  
  
"Talk to me!" answered a cheerful male voice.  
  
"Hey Andrew!" Sakura said, holding back a giggle.  
  
"Hey Sakura what's hanging?"  
  
"Clothes are on the clothes line, anyway, I was just calling to tell you that we're watching a movie at Syaoran's, Buddy and Meiling are coming, I was hoping if you and Meng would come."  
  
"Sure we'll come, better then going shopping, that's for sure."  
  
"Okay be here in 5 minutes bye!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Once again she had to call one more couple. Hoping, that this time, they wont argue between good scenes.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Hey Sakura"  
  
"Tomoyo come to Syaoran's house in 5 minutes and bring Eriol, we're watching a movie with the gang!"  
  
"Okay bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Hanging up the phone, she ran to the living room, only to slip on the floor.  
  
"Ow" wined Sakura, more in pain then embarrassment.  
  
Racing to her aid, Syaoran picked her up, and carried her over to the couch, "you should be more careful S.K, the floor is slippery." Syaoran said, concern written all over his face.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Sakura said, looking up at his face, only to start laughing again.  
  
"What's so funny?" Syaoran pouted (Kawaii!)  
  
"You!"  
  
"What about me?" he asked, thinking hard, then his face lighten up and he started to laugh too. Remembering the every first time they both admitted their feelings too each other, on the island.  
  
- Ding-dong -  
  
The door chimed.  
  
"They're here!" yelled Sakura and Syaoran, as they both jumped off the couch and raced to the door.  
  
"I beat you!" Syaoran puffed, as he opened the door, seeing Buddy, Meiling, Andrew, Meng, Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"You cheated!" yelled Sakura  
  
Everyone sweat dropped, they're all used to their childish personality  
  
"Come one S.K admit it I beat you!" taunted Syaoran  
  
"Come in you guys, but ignore him, he just came home from the mental hospital,"  
  
Chuckling/gigging they all went into the apartment,  
  
"Hey guys, um, something's burning did you make a cake again?" Buddy said sniffing the air.  
  
"Our cake!" yelled both Sakura and Syaoran as they yet again ran to the kitchen only to find a burnt strawberry and chocolate cake.  
  
"Our cake" they both wined, looking at the black and brown ashes.  
  
"Don't worry guys, I bought a strawberry and chocolate short cake, just in case you burnt another one." Laughed Tomoyo.  
  
Laughing at Tomoyo's statement they all settled down and watched the movie called 'the Mummy is going to get you'. The boys laughing at each time the girls scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay guys, how you like it so far? Is it good? Review okay! Do the 3 R's  
  
Read my other stories.  
  
+ Angel from hell  
  
+ Super Saiyan Sakura  
  
+ A single tear  
  
Kiss me creep - read this one, if you haven't, you'll understand more if you read this one first.  
  
Cya! 


	2. i'm going to kill you Syaoran Li Sakura...

"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
[Emphasised words]  
  
+-+ Different scene +-+  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS Clamp does so doesn't sue me, oh but I do own the plot!  
  
Hey guys! This is the sequel to 'Kiss me creep' hope you like it!  
  
Summary - it's been 3 years and everything is going great for our favourite CCS couple Sakura and Syaoran. Until one day when Sakura comes home to find a serious looking Touya, on telling her something Sakura goes pale, the gang then go to camp for a month.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The morning breeze and the sound of little Robbins singing a tune, woke up, our lovely Sakura Kinomoto, the morning sun light shone in Sakura's room, making her eyelashes flutter, showing the emerald eyes.  
  
"Go away, you stupid sun light," mumbled Sakura. Groaning at the sun for not going away, she got up to look at the clock on her table squinting her eyes. "It's only six!" moaned Sakura, as she got out from her warm blanket and paddled in bare feet to the bathroom.  
  
Brushing her hair and teeth, she changed into a joggers gear, "might as well jog, since I'm up so early." Sakura said to herself. (She's talking to herself!)  
  
Opening the door slowly, she crept outside to the morning air, breathing in 2 lungs full of fresh crisp air, she begin to jog, passing King Penguin Park.  
  
While, jogging, to the market to buy some baby food and batter, she bumped into someone. Throwing herself back wards  
  
"Ow," moaned Sakura.  
  
"You okay?" asked a strong male voice. Gesturing her to take his hand.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura mumbled while taking his hand and dragging herself to her feet.  
  
"You should watch where your running S.K you might run into a tree next time." Laughed Syaoran.  
  
"Shut up Syaoran." Sakura growled at him.  
  
"Wow, take it easy, I was only joking, come on S.K you know that I am" Syaoran said putting both his hands up in mock surrender. "Any way, you're up pretty early today, must be a full moon." Syaoran said, making his girlfriend smile.  
  
"Hey Syaoran what time is it?" asked Sakura waiting for her boyfriend to tell her.  
  
"It's 7:30, why?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"OMG! I'm going to be late," screamed Sakura, giving her boyfriend a quick peck on her check and running off she yelling, "see you in school S.L" over her shoulder.  
  
Chuckling to himself, he walked home, "she's so gullible it's really only 6:30"  
  
While Sakura was running home and changing in lighting speed, racing down to the table, only to see her mother cooking pancakes. "Mom you woke up late today," Sakura panted.  
  
"Late? No sweetie I'm not late, I woke up on time just like every other time I do," giggled Mary.  
  
"But you wake up at 6:30, but isn't it 7:30?" asked a dense Sakura, she still hasn't figured out that Syaoran had lied to her.  
  
"No Sakura, it's only 6:30, someone must have told you the wrong time," her mom said, continuing on making pancakes.  
  
"Oh that Syaoran! His dead!" growled Sakura. Making her fist in a tight ball.  
  
"What's this? Squirt want's to kill her, so called [boyfriend]? I'll help you squirt since I'm such a [good] big brother." Touya said, as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Shut up Touya! And I'm not a squirt!" yelled Sakura while doing the customary stomping of the foot.  
  
Yelping in pain Touya hopped around to the table, setting himself down he wanted for his stepmother for the pancakes.  
  
"Sakura aren't you going to eat?" asked Mary while putting a plate with 3 pancakes stacked up filed with maple syrup for Touya. (Hmm....yummy!)  
  
"Nah, I ate already mom, I'm going, tell dad I'll be home late today, bye!" Sakura yelled while giving her stepmother a quick kiss on the check and yet another stomp on Touya's foot.  
  
Running quickly out the door and jumping on her bike (yes peps! She's riding a bike now, instead of roller blades!) And peddled hurriedly to school, while only having one thought in her mind and that is to [kill] her so called boyfriend Syaoran Li  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay peps! How was it this time, I know, I know! Too short! But please forgive me! I'm only 13! Lol I'll try really hard I swear to finish the next chapter and of cause the chapters of the other stories! So stay with dear little EmeraldRose okay?  
  
Read my other stories, they're:  
  
Kiss me creep - if you haven't read it yet  
  
Angel from Hell  
  
Super Sayian Sakura  
  
A single tear  
  
I don't want to say good-bye - this is just a poem I made up, bout when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
Please review! Do the 3 R's!  
  
Ja mata! 


	3. the letter 2nd last chappie

"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
[Emphasised words]  
  
+-+ Different scene +-+  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS Clamp does so doesn't sue me, oh but I do own the plot!  
  
Hey guys! This is the sequel to 'Kiss me creep' hope you like it!  
  
Summary - it's been 3 years and everything is going great for our favourite CCS couple Sakura and Syaoran. Until one day when Sakura comes home to find a serious looking Touya, on telling her something Sakura goes pale, the gang then go to camp for a month.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked home, hand in hand, Sakura had forgiven him after her so called [killing]  
  
Once Syaoran and Sakura reached Sakura home, Syaoran gave her one last quick peck on the cheek and ran off, a angry looking Touya was at the door, and was ready to kill the living hell out of Syaoran, fortunately for him, Fujitaka was there to stop him.  
  
Finally at home, Syaoran opened the door in a rush, closing the door quickly, he leaned on the frame, he was tired from running too fast, puffing and sweating Syaoran walked wobbly to the bathroom. Only to be stopped by the phone ringing loudly.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" asked Syaoran in the speaker.  
  
"My son!" a female voice could be heard over the line.  
  
"Mo-mother!" Syaoran exclaimed in shock, how did his mother get his number.  
  
"My son, you sound tired, did you eat right? How is school? Do you have a girlfriend yet? Have you been getting straight A's? How is Wei?" his mother asked in one breath.  
  
A large sweat drop formed at the back of his head, answering he said "yes mother I have eaten right, school is fine, yes I do have a girlfriend, her name is Sakura, I have been getting straight A's mother and Wei is fine"  
  
"That's wonderful dear, because you have to come back to Hong Kong, there have been a problem."  
  
Spitting out the glass of water he so happen to be drinking, Syaoran asked in surprised "back to Hong Kong mother? But I have a girlfriend, I love her dearly! You can't make me go!"  
  
"Your going and it's final my son, I must be off, bye bye" his mom said happily.  
  
About to argue back Syaoran stopped him he heard the busy tone.  
  
Back to Hong Kong, he just couldn't, he loved Sakura, he doesn't want to go, but his mother, his mother is telling him to go but he can't disobey his mother.  
  
Throwing the glass to the nearest wall in frustration, Syaoran stood up from his chair, and walked to his room, talking out a piece of green paper and pen Syaoran begins to write.  
  
Once done with the letter, Syaoran run to the front door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I'll get it!" yelled Sakura running to the front door, when opening the door, she saw no-one, the pouch was empty, looking down she saw a letter, assigned to her.  
  
picking up the letter she ran to her room, only to be stopped by Touya, "who was it monster?" he asked.  
  
Not only did he [not] get an answer, but he also gotten a large black eye.  
  
Running yet again to her room, Sakura opened the door and locked it, she need to be alone to read her letter, the letter to her seems familiar, it was a green envelope, and with a green pen, it said 'To Sakura [only]' she open it, the paper was green and smelled like autumn leaves.  
  
He eyes went wide, and they begin to water. In the letter it wrote..............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay peps! This is the second last chapter! Please read my other stories They are:  
  
Kiss me creep - if you haven't read it yet  
  
Angel from Hell  
  
A single tear  
  
I don't want to say good-bye - this is just a poem I made up, bout when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
An assigned angel  
  
My best friend is a vampire  
  
3 little words I want to tell you - just another poem, Syaoran telling Sakura how much, he loves her.  
  
Please review! Do the 3 R's!  
  
Ja mata! 


	4. the last chapter! the letter

"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Me talking)  
  
# Character preview #  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
[Emphasised words]  
  
+-+ Different scene +-+  
  
{Reading a letter}  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS Clamp does so doesn't sue me, oh but I do own the plot!  
  
Hey guys! This is the sequel to 'Kiss me creep' hope you like it!  
  
Before I begin this chapter, I would just love to THANK ALL the people who reviewed, even if it was a flame, I also want to thank everyone, for reading my story over and over again, since I always change it. Hehe please forgive me.  
  
This well be the last chapter of the sequel to kiss me creep, I might again write another sequel to [this] story, I hope you like it, please e-mail me at, Emerald_rose007@hotmail.com, Babi_Blue_Sapphire@jippii.co.uk or sweet_candy12au@yahoo.com.au to tell me if you wish for me to write another sequel.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Last time  
  
Running yet again to her room, Sakura opened the door and locked it, she need to be alone to read her letter, the letter to her seems familiar, it was a green envelope, and with a green pen, it said 'To Sakura [only]' she open it, the paper was green and smelled like autumn leaves.  
  
He eyes went wide, and they begin to water. In the letter it wrote..............  
  
* * *  
  
In the letter that was of green paper, written in green ink, sealed with a green envelope. It wrote.  
  
{My cherry blossom, Sakura my love, do you remember the first time we met? So many years back then? On that day Ying Fa, I knew you would change my world. Did you know my love; I was a cold-hearted person, before I met you? When I first saw you, something about you told me, to-to make you happy, to see your smile.  
  
You changed my life Sakura, my cherry blossom. As the years begin to fly past, I began to dream of you, dreaming of you to be mine, dreaming of you, on how much I love you, and that you could love me back.  
  
Each year you grew into such a breath-taking woman. But my heart shattered when you begin to date Buddy. My world turned upside down, and the dreams begin to turn into nightmares, at night, I would cry myself to sleep.  
  
On that night that we danced, my desire to be closer to you grew.  
  
Our senior year, was the year I loved most, remember that 'wonderful' experience we had on the island? My love for you finally set free.  
  
Ying Fa, I will never forget your emerald eyes, your soft pink lips, and your loving smile.  
  
Ying Fa I will miss~}  
  
* * *  
  
A knock at the window interrupted Sakura; reluctantly putting the letter down she climbed off her bed and opened the window. When opened Syaoran jumped in, about the asked why he wrote the letter, Syaoran once again interrupted her.  
  
"I can not stay long my love." He said, "I just want to give you this," with that he took out a beautiful silver necklace; it had a crystal Cherry Blossom, with a Peony flower around it.  
  
Placing it into Sakura delicate hands Syaoran cupped it, "always wear it Sakura promise me" Syaoran said, taking out his little pinkie. Sakura smiled and hooked her pinkie with her love one.  
  
Once the pinkie promise was done, Syaoran tilted Sakura chin and kissed her. Time stopped as the tow stayed in their embrace, wishing that this moment would last forever. But lack of air wouldn't let them, causing the two to break apart.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura lovingly, "Sakura the necklace, the one I gave you, it is a symbol to show our love, you see Sakura I have one too, but it is a Peony with a Cherry Blossom out side it."  
  
Nodding her head, Sakura looked at him, something in his eyes seemed sad, but she doesn't know why. Smiling a small smile a smile that he only shared with Sakura, Syaoran cupped his hands around her small face. Kissing her for the last time, Syaoran jumped on to the tree and away, his shadow going further and further away, until it was nothing but a mere dot.  
  
Smiling at how much Syaoran loved her, she walked over to her bed to continue her unfinished letter. Skimming through to where she last left it she continued on.  
  
* * *  
  
{I will miss you my cherry blossom, do not forget the love I have for you, for I shall one day return, return and love you not little and not the same, but more than ever.  
  
Sakura my one and only love, don't forget me.  
  
Love always - 'your' little wolf.}  
  
Tears started to build at the brim of her emerald eyes, her love of her life, even without telling her straight forwardly that he was leaving her life, she knew what he meant, and how much he loved her.  
  
Her eyes stopped upon four words at the very bottom of the page. Crystal tears slipped down her red flushed face, and she threw the letter on the floor, throwing her head into the pillow, she began to cry, spill her heart out, for the only man she loved.  
  
The green paper, written with green ink, flew slowly towards the ground, reaching its destination.  
  
Four words that our little Cherry blossom, cried at, four simple words that were at the bottom of the green lettered page.  
  
[P.S I love you]  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Okay guys that's the last chapter, it was a little sad, forgive me if any of you cried.  
  
I would also like to say sorry for the story 'a single tear' in that story I forgot to add the E+T chapter, but now I have! So everyone is happy!!  
  
Please remember to e-mail me if you wish for me to continue to another sequel.  
  
Also please remember to read my other stories, they are:  
  
Kiss me creep - if you haven't read it yet  
  
Angel from Hell  
  
A single tear  
  
I don't want to say good-bye - this is just a poem I made up, bout when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
An assigned angel  
  
My best friend is a vampire  
  
3 little words I want to tell you - just another poem, Syaoran telling Sakura how much, he loves her.  
  
Please review! Do the 3 R's!  
  
Ja mata! 


End file.
